26 days of Mostly Smut Challenge
by RelaxedReady
Summary: Drabbles! Humor, smut, horror, gore, romance, all kinds of turtle goodness * Donatello/April * Leonardo/Karai * Michelangelo/April * Casey Jones/Raphael * The Shredder/Leonardo * MATURE RATING!
1. G is for Glory Hole

Thanks to any who are reading - let me know if you are still enjoying!

G is for Glory Hole

...

The prank sounded less dangerous after a six pack of Coors. Casey Jones' hockey stick arced overhead, sending the last can into a trash receptacle. A streetlamp flickered, throwing shadows over him, in the deserted park. He holstered Eastman, and got out a new toy.

"You already rolling, Casey?" Raphael, from underground, talked _through_ a manhole cover, up to his friend.

"Yea, yea, right here!" Casey squinted and focused through the lens of the VHS camcorder, discovered six beers ago, in the Lair. He zoomed in on the golden eye, which appeared after Raph finally removed the x-grating, from a smaller central hole in the sewer cover.

Raph's eye circled around. "I told ya. Perfect size, bro."

Casey checked over his shoulders for tipsy coeds, then said, ""This is gonna be hilarious! C'mon, hurry up! The bar's closing."

Raph's voice muffled, "Alright, alright, here's my contribution!"

Raphael's demon cock snaked through the hole. The bulbous head crept out, like it was sniffing for food. "H'oh! My god, dude! Okay, here's the cup."

Casey covered the dong with cup from 7-eleven. It fit. His heels crunched the pavement running to the bushes a few meters away. Hand to his ear. "Check? Big Gulp do you read me?"

"I feel like I'm having sex _with_ the city, bro. How's it look?"

"Like you're using protection." Raph snickered in Casey's ear. "It's perfect, it just looks like some trash on the manhole." Casey panned around with the boxy video camera. "Oh, shit, there's a couple chicks!"

The two girls, hung off each other, for support. One blatantly walked barefoot, with her heels in her hand.

"No way! Do they see me?"

He whispered excitedly. "They about to. Man, this feels super creepy." Casey zoomed in on their tits. "But, you are gonna love this footage."

"They sexy?"

"As hell, bro. Start flexing that cup, Raph, oh shit!"

The girls stopped. The barefoot one pointed to the cup, which now danced around on the circular metal cover, seemingly by its own accord.

"Holy shit! Wuz that thing doing?"

The more sensible one looked around, then shrugged. "Dunno."

They hesitantly moved forward, the cup undulated and buckled at its seams. The two girls bent over, arm in arm, and Casey nearly lost his rocks, right then. Hand down his pants, he said, "Raph, yes, dude, here they come." The lens whirled on the camcorder.

Raph grunted. "Y-eah? G-Good-du-uhhh!" The cup, propelled by a thick stream of come, rocketed off the turtle cock. The Big Gulp fountained up into the milky way, or, at least ten feet off the ground.

Casey stood involuntarily. Taping the turtle, who was still coming. "Jesus Christ."

The girls screamed and fell on top of each other, knees scraping on the pavement. The come splattered down on top of them, sounding like a short burst of hard rain on pavement. Those ladies were going to need a shower. To any passer by, they looked like an entire flock of birds had shit on them.

They sure did make a helluva commotion. Casey tapped his ear. "Raph? Hey, man, uhhh."

His camcorder moved with the scrambling girls, running away with arms flailing, exiting the park. There were two pairs of high heels left behind. Casey cocked his head, listening for trouble. He fist-pumped. "Damn, dude, that was amazing! Time to review the videotape."

"Oh, god, Casey, I'm knotted up."

"What?"

"Just get over here, dude!" Raph made Casey's ear-piece pop out.

Casey's balls shrank up while he ran over, skidding to a stop in the unavoidable puddle of come. Raphael's cock, a twisted and stretched purple bloom, strained to pull back through the hole.

"Raph are you stuck?" Casey placed the camcorder down, in front of his friend's dick. "What do we do?"

A softball-sized _lump_ \- in the base of the shining, thick as fuck, flower-cock - prevented Raphael from pulling out. "C-Casey, y-you gotta…" Casey shook his head. Raph said, "You gotta milk it, bro."

The City was a bitch. The camcorder faced off with the giant member. Casey Jones face popped into frame. He pursed his lips, then asked, "With my hands?"

"Jesus Christ, don't be such a pussy. Just squeeze my junk before the cops show up!"

Casey heard sirens. "Oh, Jesus, Raph!"

"F-Fuck! Okay! Just a nice, firm grip around the knot, and stroke it out for me."

"Stop calling it the 'knot!'"

Casey barely got his hands around the trapped dick. "Oh, fuck, me! It's slimy, Raph!" His hands slipped off and his rear scooted in the filth.

Raphael grunted. "Casey-getta-fuckin'-grip!" He huffed. "You ain't gotta be gentle. Hurry!"

Casey squared his stance. He pulled, he plunged, he violently kneaded the shaft. The passing elderly couple probably thought he was attempting to unclog the sewer with his bare hands. "Evening, folks, don't mind me." They trotted away, dragging their walker, with tennis balls attached, across the cobblestones.

A policeman's flashlight found Casey's face determined, with a tongue hanging out. "Shit, it's the cops!"

"I'm out! Get down here Casey!" Raphael lifted the manhole for Casey and he dropped down into the sewer. The pranksters took off, splashes echoing off the brick walls.

Raph whirled around with panic in his eyes, grabbing Casey. "Wait! The camera?"

Casey looked at his hands, dumbly, then towards the surface. "Oh, man! This is really gonna suck." He placed his hockey mask on his head. "But, I'm with ya, Raph."

Raphael spun his sai around before erupting out the sewer, the old-fashioned way. "No guts, no glory."


	2. B is Not for Balls

Chapter 1

B is Not for Balls

...

He had helped April sit upside-down, hooking his girlfriend's legs over the back of a rolling computer chair. The dirty seat cushion barely supported her slender neck, half-resting, half-hanging, over the edge. But, the angle served his cock well, and April's mouth was utterly compliant. Ten inches stuffed in, bypassing the back of her throat, to fill up the esophagus with pearlized liquid.

She gagged, forcing Donatello's dick out with a violent expulsion. Then, April sputtered, choking up the last of his seed, and her thick, syrupy spit, from deep inside.

"G-Good job." He assured.

Breath shallow, she wiped some snot from her nose.

"No, leave it." Don wanted his purplish-green member to paint April's face. Lazy strokes rubbed and smeared fluids everywhere, from her chin to scalp.

Eyes shining pure devotion, she asked, "Am I pretty?"

"Oh, April." Don's finger-pads tenderly connected the freckle constellation on his lover's neck. "You are so beautiful." His staff dragged up and down her features, over and over. The domination made him half-hard again, and he growled. "Touch yourself."

She adjusted in the precarious position, and massaged her voluptuous folds. April obediently hummed. "Thank you, Donnie." Then, she moaned when her fingers sank deep into velvety, smooth trouble.

The purple-masked turtle lost all his brains, and had to admit, he did wonder. "Do you ever miss balls?"

Face glistening, she asked, "What, baby?" Cocking her head to peer around the dong, which obscured her view.

Donatello repeated for his darling. "Balls, dear."

She grinned. "Oh. Sometimes. But, then I remember the pubic hair."

...

A/N:

Thanks for reading, I return all reviews! In this fic we follow nature, with turtles' gonads safety tucked away inside, next to the kidneys.


	3. K is for King of New York

Some swears, mostly sfw. Deleted scene from my unpublished chapter of Pussycat, coming soon. Chapter 1 of Pussycat is posted on the main page. Thanks for reading!

 **K is for King of New York**

...

"Hang on, Mikey."

On the rooftop of CIARON Pharmaceuticals, Donatello threw down a duffle. The police siren wailed closer, and closer. New York's finest was right below him. Donatello re-answered the phone, and said, "I scored big time, tonight."

Michelangelo, no doubt thrown off by the sirens, hesitantly asked, "Uhh, are you sure?"

Not giving one-cup about the cops, Don snorted. "They're not after me." He peered over shell, below, to spy a SMART car narrowly avoiding a stray cat on the sidewalk. He broadcasted. "Intoxicated!"

"Hey, Donnie?"

Brakes squealed before a crunching metal sound. Donnie cringed, and said, "Yeah. What's up?" He shook his head at the asshole stumbling onto the street.

"April called me."

"Okaaaay?" Oh, shit he knows.

Mikey took a deep breath and said, "She didn't sound, very stable? And, uhh, she asked me over."

"What?" Don stood bō-staff straight. He hadn't missed any calls from her. "Where are you, now?"

Mikey answered, "Outside her apartment. Where are you?"

A capillary burst.

"Ow! What the..." Donnie rubbed his eye and turned towards the Hudson, with Lady Liberty's backside blocking his view of The City, he shouted, neck corded and strained. "I'm in Hoboken!" A few pigeons took flight.

"Whoa! Donnie, language!"

"Shut up, Michelangelo. So. So, wh-what are you doing?" He sounded like an idiot.

"What the heck, you think, bro? She's sick, or something. Don't you want me to che-" Mikey had trouble breathing. "Oh, dude." His brother's sinister, growling chortle, _triggered_ Donatello.

"What happened?" Donnie scrambled for his duffle. Holy shit! A stream of pill bottles, trial medication, rattled out. "God, damnit!"

"It's April."

He left his score from CIARON alone on the rooftop. The gravel kicked up behind Donnie's heels, and his brother continued. "She's...she's standing in front of her window with her tits pressed up against the glass. She can't see me." That was Donatello's fantasy!

 _RunRunRUN!_

"I-I thought we had decided April was like a, like a, sister to us!" Technically, Master Splinter had decided. "And, you're freakin' sixteen! Y'aaarghhh!" He tripped, and tasted the gritty, diamond-edged blacktop.

"Donnie? Holy sh- are you okay?"

Don snatched the hazy, glowing rectangle, yelling. "Fuck!" He felt around for his glasses, and finally, his three fingers clamped around the frames.

Michelangelo's teeny, tiny voice sounded out the phone. "What happened, brah?"

"Mikey, abort!" He smooshed the spectacles and phone back on his face. "What's she doing, now?"

Michelangelo swallowed, not yelling. "Oh, my, god, she's touching herself. Jesus, dude." The tension gurgled in his voice. "She is really goin' to town."

Donatello squared his jaw, and made things clear for his baby brother, saying, "I'm gonna go to fucking town." He squinted at Lady Liberty's backside, again. "That ass is mine."


	4. F is for Fatal Fellatio

A/N: CHARACTER DEATH / MAJOR GORE !

...

 **F is for Fatal Fellatio**

She kneeled before him. "Mmm, it's so big, I love sucking it, baby." Karai talked to his spit covered dick, gently tugging on his bulbous head.

"Karai!" He growled. The pressure built inside him, she took his member into her mouth and bobbed up and down. He didn't have time to warn her. Leo threw his head back, banging on the sewer wall, behind him. "Ah, fuck!"

He exploded in her slippery, little throat. When his brain worked again, Leo opened his eyes. He stared up at the vaulted, brick ceiling. A milky gore dripped down like a morbid stalagtight. The blue-banded turtle felt her weight in his lap, and didn't want to look. She wasn't moving and he squeaked. "Baby?"

Shaking, he nearly passed out from the bloody mess. The whole back of her head had been blown off, but floppy-armed Karai was still attached to his cock. "Oh, Christ!" He yelled.

He gagged, popping her off his cock. Strings of come and blood connected her open lips with his dick. Whimpering and desperately palming her body, there was no waking her up. He lay her down on the floor and wept.


	5. J is for Just a Drabble

[NSFW, language]

"Master, what am I to do?" The darkness surrounding the blue-banded leader swallowed his voice. Leonardo held up the hallway and rubbed his forehead. A throbbing headache was the least of his worries. Since Splinter took off, life in the sewers threatened to crack his green dome wide open. Leonardo grimaced, and he hesitantly rolled out the tension in his shoulders, to scoot towards the TV room.

That's right. _Scoot_. The medical trike supported his casted ankle and scooting was as macho as he was going to get.

Moments ago, Leo left Donatello squirming in the lab. The shitty liar told him Mikey was on a 'spiritual quest,' like Michelangelo was out there finding Jesus. The blue-banded leader's callous laughter bounced off the bricks. At least, Don did the service of distracting Raphael from the whole _branding_ idea, another conversation Leo wanted to forget. The scooter squeaked to a halt. He spied the red-banded brother slumped almost completely over, on the pizza box couch.

Leo's thoughts haunted him while the baseball game commentary filled the room. Fighting for the City - beaten, electrocuted, captured, exsanguinated - the team almost paid with their lives. He scratched skiing off his bucket list, too, since they slalomed off a god damn mountain. Finally, after all that shit, they fought the Shredder. It had been a Wednesday from Hell.


	6. D is for Doctor Fetish

A/N: MATURE CONTENT, NON-CON * * Alternative Universe * April O'Neil meets her new ObGyn. * * A gift for **AutumnDragon209** * *

D is for Doctor Fetish

...

April O'Neil sent a text: I'm so nervous, baby!

Her leg bounced in a waiting room chair, while she waited for her husband's response. Tearing her eyes from the top-floor view of midtown, her phone chimed.

He texted: Honey-bear, you knew he was a mutant when yous booked the appointment six months ago. Just do everything the doctor ask and you be fine. Love you!

Her features softened, then a voice snapped her attention up.

"April O'Neil?"

…...

The fluorescent light hummed in the exam room. She turned her nose up at the metal instruments lying about. April wore a medical gown, tied in front, and wrung her hands.

After a soft tap, the door opened. She held her breath. A hulking, purple-banded turtle extended a hand in greeting. "Hello, Ms. O'Neil, it's nice to meet you." His stiff, white coat embroidered in purple: Dr. Donatello Hamato, ObGyn.

"Hi, you too." His grip swallowed hers. She shyly tucked a lock of hair over her ear. The doctor towered above April. The silence stretched on, and she forced a tight smile. "So. I've been waiting a long time for this appointment."

"My apologies. My girl told me I had to stop taking new patients." They were still shaking hands.

"Your girl, huh?" April yanked her palm from his.

"What brings you in today, Miss? Any concerns before the exam?"

She shrugged. "I guess. Mostly, I have trouble having - well, no. When my husband and I have sex, we have trouble..." She faltered again, and trailed off, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes?" Dr Hamato clicked a pen, poised over a small clipboard. "This is a safe space to speak freely."

April bit her lip. "It's painful."

"Okay." His hazel eyes gave her a cursory once-over. "Ma'am. Are you having rough sex?"

She bristled. "Well, I..." A deep blush rose to her face, and her eyes snapped to the clock on the wall. After a few ticks of considering the second hand, she said, "I guess, maybe?"

"Perhaps, I can ask you some specifics?" She nodded. "Does your husband hit you?"

"Does spanking count?" Her straight face question turned the doctor's mouth into a thin, hard line.

Dr. Hamato checked off on the clipboard, asking, "Does he pull your hair?"

"Umm." She smiled and twirled lock of hair around a finger.

"Is there something funny, miss? This is quite serious."

April's jaw fell open. "Sorry. I know." She shined her eyes up to the light, then to her lap. "To be honest, he does spank me and pull my hair, sometimes, and, I like it." April stared at the floor. "But, Doctor, the real pain is deeper."

Note scratched down. "I see. The pain you're complaining about is beyond your normal tolerance."

She tugged on an ear, and blushed. "A little, Doctor." April rubbed the back of her neck.

He snapped the paper over the clipboard. "Vaginal, or anal, intercourse?"

She snorted and chewed the inside of her cheek. Flatly, April said, "We've never had buttsex."

Check-mark. "Vaginal, then?" She blinked. "And, finally, we are talking about your husband's penis, causing the pain, correct? Not a foreign object?" He peered over his Gucci frames.

Drumming her fingers on the exam table. "Yes. His penis."

"And, on a scale of one to ten, with ten being…"

April blew the air threw her lips. "Once my husband starts fucking me, it hurts!" The doctor raised an eye-ridge, and leaned closer. She shifted around. The paper crinkled underneath her bare bottom. April sniffled. "There's nothing I can do. I just have to take it."

"There, there. You're here, now." The five-hundred-pound medical provider gently consoled her, squeezing April's shoulder. "And, you're not alone." Their eyes locked. The doctor's words made her cover her heart with her palm. He said, "Let's figure out what the trouble is, okay?"

"Thank you, Doctor."

Doctor Hamato helped her lay back on the exam table. He smiled. "Cute socks."

April gave the turtle a double-take. She rested her lacey, ankle socks in stirrups and scooted her bottom all the way to the end of the table, just like the good Doctor instructed.

"Okay," He said, adjusting the height of the rolling stool. "How do you feel, right now?"

She kept her eyes on the ceiling, and swallowed. "Cold." The only cover, for her lower half, was a large, white sheet of paper. The air wafted in between April's spread-open knees. She heard the stool shifting around on the tile.

"I can see why." He cleared his throat.

"What?" She exclaimed, craning her neck.

Head popping up, he said, in a derogatory, yet authoritative fashion, "Ma'am, where is your pubic hair?"

Embarrassment flooded her face. Then frowning, April shook away her misty eyes. She quickly raised to elbows, her feet still in stirrups.

The doctor impatiently shook his head, and scoffed at her.

She gazed towards the door, then down at her flimsy gown. Pursing her lips, she shrugged.

"You've put your health at risk for the sake of pornographic fashion. It's not hygienic."

April's voice skipped. "I-I-I just had it waxed."

"Well, at least there's no swelling or abrasions."

"Thanks?"

Claps palms together. "My pleasure! Alright, I'm going to start the physical examination. You will feel some pressure around the pudendal cleft."

"The what…?" Her breath hitched. Thick, penis-sized digits stroked down her mound, to her…

"The lips." His fingers pressed and spread her folds apart. "I'm going to perform some labial massage to see if you experience any discomfort." He sniffed, off-handedly. "Tell me what you're feeling as I traverse the genitalia."

April's heart thunked in her chest. Dr. Hamato placed both palms to either side of her slit. She whimpered and crooked her elbow over face.

"There's the labia majora." He cemented the outer lips together. "And, minora." The doctor spread her cunt, revealing her sticky inner folds. "It's like warming the muscles up before a workout. Do you feel me opening and closing you up?"

April opened and closed her mouth. White-knuckled, writhing on the table, she answered, "Y-yes, Doctor." Her bottom lip trembled.

"Have you heard of dyspareunia?" She violently shook her head on the medical pillow. "It's painful intercourse, mostly stemming from the woman's inability to produce enough natural lubrication."

"That's your diagnosis?"

"Prognosis, Miss O'Neil. Dry sex can be unpleasant. I'm going to apply some jelly." April heard a lewd squirting sound. "It will feel cold." She cried out.

The doctor spread some lubrication over her cunt and asshole, with his bare, calloused hands. Her toes curled around the stirrups, and she yelped. "Where are your gloves?" Then, April slurred her words. "What kinda lube wuz...was that?" Her limp body flopped back to the table, with a splat.

"Something to make you more compliant." Dr. Don forcefully penetrated her opening. "Mmm, you're ready, now." April's eyes bugged out her skull.

Chest heaving, her pelvis bucked, while a finger-pad slowly circled her clitoris. The doctor, with eyes half-lidded, wiped the corners of his mouth, groaning softly.

She asked, while one of her feet twitched. "What's going on?" April slowly rocked her head back and forth, whispering, "Doctor?"

He stood and yanked the privacy paper away. "We don't need this silly thing anymore. Thank you. Just relax, ma'am, and really use these stirrups, huh? Move your bottom up." The doctor slid a triangular pad under her hips.

"Are you gonna hurt me?" Only a strained whisper called out to him. April rubbed her throat, eyes-wide.

The paper floated silently to the floor, while Dr, Hamato's eyes lost all their color. The demonic gaze weighed heavy on her sex, he said, "I think you can handle it." She shuddered.

The turtle made a guttural, snort from the back of his throat. He hocked a thick, globule of spit, directly on her asshole. "You'll feel a bit of pressure on the sphincter. Here."

"Jesus!" Her voice cracked.

"I won't patronize you, Miss O'Neil." His fly zipped down, and a belt buckle clinked on tile. He wrenched his white coat off. "When I defile this sweet, virgin asshole, you're gonna see stars." Dr. Donatello's monster dick smacked onto her awaiting anus. He pushed into her flesh. Clicking his tongue, the doctor asked, "Do you feel the head?"

She sucked air, too fast, hyperventilating.

"God, look at your face." The doctor leered at her.

April moaned and closed her eyes.

Dr. Don, growling, ripped open her gown. He said. "I love these tits, too."

His mutant dick was sliding inside her. "Mmm, feel that? Your asshole is giving up. There we go, darling."

"Oh, Doctor!" Her body trembled. Ten rock-hard inches sunk into her sphincter.

"Good girl."

She moaned and writhed on the exam table. His weapon slid back and forth, worming its way deeper and deeper into her guts. She fought for air. "Yes, pl-please." He had full control and slammed into her mercilessly. April's bowels got rearranged. "F-Fu-Fuck, yes, Donnie!"

He dribbled spit on her clit and rolled it between two fingers. "You're so fucking sexy, April."

"Mmm, thank you, Doctor, ahh-haa, Donnie!" He stretched her body to the limit. "Yes!"

"Fuckin' Christ, I am gonna come, baby." He said, breathless and sweaty.

"Gimme my prescription."

He growled and collapsed on top of her, pumping his seed into her hole. The couple panted until their breath calmed together.

April sighed. "Oh, my, god, Donnie. Jesus. That was intense!"

"I can't move." He huffed out.

Caressing his dome, which rested on her breast, she giggled, and said, "I liked that paralyzing lube idea, but maybe next time, just tie me up. Then, I can struggle more." A devilish grin spread across her face.

He chuckled. "We should role-play more often. Did you like that text your good husband sent you?" He winked.

She purred and nuzzled against him. "I did. I hope my obedience pleased you, Doctor." The couple's laughter echoed around the empty office.

"I love you, April." Donnie smoothed some hair from her forehead, and gave her a lopsided smile. "So, when's the follow-up appointment?"

April raised an sculpted brow. "You tell me."


	7. M is for Michelangelo Smut

A/N Thanks for reading! Mikey sexy time ahead! #CruiseShipHorn

M is for Bram Stroker's Michelangelo

...

"What!" She said, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that all you do down there?

"No, I also fight crime, and work out." He chewed the last bite. "Occasionally, eat a lil pizza." His lips sucked some marinara off a thick, green digit.

"Well, we have to watch it, now. To give you something important to do." She inserted the DVD and glanced back, eyes smoldering, over her shoulder. Her little heart-shaped behind presented itself, and fused his shell into the couch cushions.

Mikey grabbed the popcorn. "Okay, April. Let's see it." He slurped his soda pop while thoughtfully admiring the view. He loved Oscar-worthy performances.

They cuddled up on the couch and giggled at Keanu's hair and the simple special effects. April absently dragged one of his mask ends through her fingers, driving him bonkers. She lay her head on his shoulder. The perfume from her shampoo, notes of vanilla and lavender, made little heart-shapes dance in front of his eyes. He thought about running her long, silky ponytail through his fingers. His heart hammered in his chest.

The heat from her touch left lava trails on his skin. She dropped the mask end, again, on his plastron, with a _boom_. He had to say something.

"I do know that Keanu is, like, a Hawaiian name, that means both hello and goodbye."

April covered her gigglesnort, and raised her eyebrows, humming approvingly. "Aloha?"

He face-palmed. "Yea, Keanu 'Aloha' Reeves is what he lesser know by, so..." Mikey shrugged.

April stuck her nose in her wine glass. Clinking the empty goblet down, she announced, "Okay, here's my contribution. Apparently, something happened on set between Oldman and Ryder. They said, the chemistry was amazing, and then!" April smacked her hands together. Mikey screamed and the couch jostled, sending April into a fit of giggles. Her laughter faded, saying, "Nobody knew what happened. Although, my guess is, they fucked." She winked at him.

"April! Whoa." He nodded approvingly. "Okay!"

"Shut up!" She playfully flicked his shoulder. "Don't make fun of me, I can say 'fuck.'"

"I'm not. And, I know." Leaning back into the couch with his hands behind his head. "I fuckin' liked it."

"Oh." She turned radish-red. April's teeth dragged on her lower lip. Fidgeting with the remote control buttons. "Um, so, there's kinda an orgy scene coming up, want me to skip it?" She hazarded a glance at him.

"Does the albino-butt-hair guy make an appearance?"

"No, it's just the brides and Keanu."

"Then, I love orgy scenes."

Michelangelo preferred to watch how April's skin got all goose-bumpy rather that the flesh on screen. With his hand draped over her shoulder, his finger pads were millimeters from her nipple. She moved, and it glanced into him, hard as a penny. Did she feel that? He wanted to pinch it so bad.

"I, uh, I forgot how hot this movie is." April's muscles tightened, while she curled her legs underneath her bottom.

All her squirming around wafted the bouquet, from from her arousal, straight to his beak. He groaned, rubbing his face up and down, and cleared his throat.

"Well. What else does Bram _Stroker_ have to offer?"

She blushed. "M-My favorite scene is coming up."

"How many times have you seen this flick, April?"

She ignored him, slapping at him, excitedly. "Oh, here it is, the maze! Gosh, we should probably talk about this, but, it's too crazy!" She hid under his arm, tracing the scutes on his plastron.

Mikey's mouth froze open, the popcorn did not make its target, bouncing off his cheek. Ashamed, yet unblinking, at his level of arousal, he watched the vixen, Lucy, invite trouble in to her garden. The wolf-man pursued her. She wanted it. A beast between her legs.

"Oh, my gosh, Lucy's gonna…" April breath hitched. "Get it." There was a scream on camera. The beast, eyes mad with possession, ripped into flesh and folds.

Michelangelo's throat bobbed, and he noticed April's shallow breath. Her green eyes tore into his soul.

Mikey gave April a pained look. "Man. That Lucy chick is like..." The turtle shifted around on couch. "A smoking hot, redhead, huh?"

April fluffed her hair. "Remind you of anyone you know?" She playfully bit a fingertip.

He strategically untied the sweatshirt around his waist, with one pull on the knot. "C'mere, April-cakes." His voice managed to stay low and strong, despite the weak and shaky flutters in his belly.

She grabbed his knee, and gracefully pivoted her body to straddle him. Kissing him deeply. His dick strained to be released from the criss-cross string zipper, of his custom SCUBA pants.

April had never smelled quite this turned on before. They were both completely soaked with their own natural lubrication. "Ohh, April." He moaned. "F-fuck."

She rode around on his lap, torturing his imprisoned cock, writhing and moaning as she sank deeper into the ocean. Sweet, salty, musky - trouble infiltrated his nostrils, making his muscles twitch, and contract involuntarily. He peeled her arms from his neck. "You feel so amaz-"

She talked into his throat, licking his adam's apple like Mackinac turtle fudge. "I want you, Mikey. I want it really bad."

Her palm slipping down his pants, finding his uncut cock slipping out it's puffy casing for release. "Mm-oh! Michelangelo!" April squeezed him, tugging on him. Her voice thick with emotion. "Help me."

They stood, struggling with each other's buttons and zips. "Mmm, my pants, Mikey!"

The cotton ripped away from her body. "Oh, god-yes." She kissed him, stroking his huge, slick member with both hands, together.

"Fuck, your cock is perfect."

"April." He said hoarsely.

He pulled her down on to the couch and she stood on her knees to help guide him inside. His neck craned to taste her lips, while her unbelievable softness creamed on his cock head.

April rocked back and forth. "God, it's so wet." She worked him inside. "Ahh-a, 'nd t-tight."

April grimaced, and whimpered. The lust, and oddly satisfying power, surged through his veins. What would she do if he pulled her hair? He churred. Her eyes popped open, and let him see a new realm of sexy. She rode him more fluidly, now. "Y-Yes, Michael, fuck me."

April quivered and pushed her head back. He stared at her throat. Michael could see the blood moving through her veins. He pumped. The blood pumped. She sang out to him, in a garbled tongue. His sweet, trusting woman, telling him yes. Her passion, her heat, spilled over his loins - it changed him. His pupils consumed all the color in his eyes. Grunting, he clamped her hips. Her scream didn't stop him.

The beast ground his cock deep inside April. He pictured a bloody bite wound on his woman's neck. A trail of warm, red life, running down her throat, her clavicle, her tits. The beast wanted to, he wanted to, Mikey wanted…

"Af-fuck, I'm gonna come!" He cemented his sticky, hot seed inside her. She rocked with him, telling him how much she wanted it, her thirsty, little cunt squeezing every single drop from his shaft.

After the monster was appeased, he said, "Shit! April. I'm sorry! I wanted y-you to…" He huffed, exhausted. "Damnit!"

She panted in his face, whispering in his ear slit. "You want me to come, Mikey?"

He encircled her waist. April's throaty question made him keratin-hard, again. His muscles spasmed. "Mm-uhh, fuck, yes."

She placed his giant palms on her ass, and squeezed. "I'm ready for take two."


	8. C is for Casablanca AU

A/N So, here's just a tease of my lady porn for you, Leo x Karai in a Casablanca-esque setting. I'm taking a break from my long-fic, Animal Cruelty (nominated for TMNT Reader's Choice Best Dark Fiction 2018, hurray!)

I needed to get my sexy going, and please, I do hope you enjoy!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The hand-carved mahogany door closed, shutting out the club's music and raucous clientele. Leonardo never brought women back to his office, but he had business with that lonely dress hugging Karai's body. He pulled his tie loose.

Karai kicked off her pumps. The little minx padded barefoot across the oriental rug. She sat on his desk and popped open the whiskey bottle. "I made myself at home."

Only a bottle of rye chaperoned the former lovers.

The slit on her dress had some explaining to do, putting on a show like that. Exposing her thighs. Only for him. Leonardo smoothed his white tuxedo jacket on its rack. "That's my Karai." When he placed his cufflinks in a ceramic valet, the comfortable smirk fell from his face.

 _His._ A treasure only for him. And, Karai didn't deny it. Their eyes locked while she kissed the lip of the _Jameson_ , taking a nice slow pull of the sweet-hot spirit. She sure knew how to wet his appetite; he was jealous of that whiskey.

The lady wiped her mouth, and the bottle didn't make a sound setting down on the desk.

Leonardo circled a massive hand around her waist, simultaneously, his other hand slyly pushed the whiskey to safety. Leonardo kissed her breathless. Drinking in her moan made all the color return to his life. A blinding radiance embraced them.

As sure as the tides, his lips refused to stop surging towards her. He pushed, she yielded. Karai wasn't letting go. He laid her back.

That icy blue number was late for an appointment.

He kissed her neck, tracing her throat down to her clavicle. His lips and teeth carefully picked one spaghetti strand and urged it over her shoulder. Hovering over her cleavage, he tenderly kissed her beating center. She arched up to him.

Leo's full name steamed off her tongue, while his fingers encouraged her flimsy bodice down. Half-naked and spread on a glossy, imported alter, the goddess pulled him to her breast. A tart, little nipple found its way into his mouth. He gave it a lick. A slow kiss. Another sweet, suckling kiss. Then, after some playful nibbles and cool breath, Karai got impatient.

A zipper sounded and the Kunoichi was right, pants were no longer needed. Their laughter filled his lonely office. He caressed her smile. How many nights had he wondered about his lost love, the woman who had filled his heart then emptied his soul and his bank account. But, now, nothing mattered. She had changed. Karai was his tonight.

He leaned in close and gave a gentle command. "Take it off."

The rest of the dress peeled from her body.

On his knees, he scooted her bottom closer to the edge. He loved a lady with good taste in indecent undergarments, and this pair looked hotter and more expensive than a trip to Cabo. His tongue needed another vacation somewhere warm and inviting.

Karai let him know how excited she was about the trip. "Yes, Leonardo, yes."

He pulled a strip of blue cotton to the side. Plumped pink winked at him. Leo churred like he had downed a bottle of _Patron_.

Their lips met.

Tugging his mask ends, she sure had missed him. Her voice pure pleasure, Leonardo's tail proudly dropped. He held his cock in a relaxed, ready position, patiently stroking his shaft as he tasted her.

Sunshine flooded his mind. He loved how nice she sounded, like the lapping of the ocean on pearly white sand. Pure goodness seeped into his mouth. Karai's praise bounced off the gilded wallpaper. "Yes. Oh, Leo, yes, right there."

Of course, he hadn't lost his touch. The clocoa self-lubricated.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N Damn, a cliffy! Oh antici-. I had to post something, lol, will clean up the money shot and finish this lil romp asap. Xoxox


	9. E is for Eventual Throat Fucking

A/N The Shredder has captured Leonardo and things are not going as planned. M/M and mucho mature

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A fly was caught inside the fluorescent light overhead and the bug madly pinged around trying to escape. Oroku Saki narrowed his eyes at the sleeping turtle laying belly up on a lab table. It looked too peaceful. Clean. And, all the blood was gone.

Leonardo's head cracked to the side, absorbing the blow. There was no other reaction. Saki shook out his _good_ hand and watched the enemy's cheek balloon out.

The Shredder checked his _bad_ hand, the one with three fingers. The bandage needed to be changed. Blood seeped through where the ring and pinky finger used to be.

Teeth had gnashed. Bone and flesh had squelched. Saki had fallen to his knees screaming as the blood _geysered_ out his hand. Before the morphine kicked in, the last thing he remembered was the white-coats wrestling his severed fingers from the animal's mouth.

"Sir?" Linoleum squeaked right behind him.

The Shredder whirled and slammed a man's face into the turtle's plastron. Almost. Almost. It was a medical technician. Saki jerked the man to stand and tapped on hard keratin a few times in annoyance. "It's called knocking."

Released, the man cowered. "I'm sorry, I'm supposed to, I need to check the creature's vitals."

"He's fine." Blood trickled out the mutant's snout.

"No, Sir, it's in a drug induced coma."

"WHAT?"

"Morrison tried to kidnap the turtle after it attacked you. But, the Elite caught him when he was loading the specimen on a truck."

"Why wasn't I told?"

"I believe you were in surgery, Master. Were they able to reattach?" The technician ogled Saki's bandage.

"No."

"I'm sorry. You should get some rest. The doctor said all we can do is hope he doesn't die."

"Where is this 'Morrison', now?"

"The dungeon, I assume; that's not my department."

"I don't care what your fucking job description is." Saki lifted the Foot Clan member off the floor. "I own you. Now, bring me the prisoner."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Morrison." The Shedder scrolled through the man's information. "Looks like you've been with The Foot six months, now. How are you liking it?"

A naked, blond man blinked at the run-of-the-mill question. His shaking hands protected a cold, wrinkly penis. "Master, forgive me, please. I needed money."

Stripping down trouble-makers was often all the encouragement they needed to be honest. Saki folded up his reading glasses. "I have a new job for you. So, if you want to live, I suggest you get that pathetic dick hard."

"What?"

Saki got out his phone and sat in a chair at Leonardo's feet. "Fuck its mouth, or, die."

The trembling man took an admirable amount of time to decide before grabbing his flaccid organ. Morrison presented something after a few moments, but then, became troubled by The Shredder's bloody bandage. Shaking his head. "Please, Master. I can't."

"Consider yourself lucky to rut something warm and breathing!" A beep from Saki's phone said he was recording. "Now, spit on his face."

The rabbit had nowhere to run. "No!"

"Action."

"Fuck!" Morrison chewed up some spit.

The Shredder watched through his phone screen, detached. He zoomed in. A glob landed on Leonardo's upper lip.

Saki's cock throbbed to get out of his dress slacks.

"Oh, Jesus, Mary." Morrison jolted back when feeling the mutant's breath for the first time. "I can't!" The man was a pussy. "Please don't kill me!"

Having sex on camera was daunting the first time. The Shredder paused the video and cut Morrison some slack. "So, you needed money?"

"Yes, my lord!" Relieved, he spilled to his knees.

"Who was buying? The Purple Dragons? The Mob? The fucking French Ninjas?"

"A chef."

Saki's laughter bounced around the room. "Really? Oh, that's nothing! You had me scared there for a second, Morri. How about this? I'll give you five thousand to fuck this creature's mouth until you ejaculate. Would that help you out?"

"He might bite my dick off!"

"I know!" The Foot Master showed three-fifth of a hand. "Six months or not you signed the contract, foot soldier, and, you stole from me. You will be punished. I hope you appreciate how generous I'm being here. Seven thousand."

Morrison's chest rose and fell. To pass the time before making a decision, he lightly tapped his cock on Leonardo's cheek. "Just its mouth?"

The awaiting spit on the turtle's upper lip dripped into its mouth

The camera beeped. "Just the mouth. Now, relax, Morri, don't think. And, follow to my direction."

"Yes, Master."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N:

To be continued.

Thank you so much for reading this nutty stuff!

Comments and kudos always appreciated :D

If you liked this, I have some other works that you might like, too!


	10. S is for Stabbing

A/N: Leo played with Karai and came home with a boo boo. * MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH * Drama * Heavy angst * Gore

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the needle room, Donatello ordered, "On three. One, two, three."

The team loaded Leonardo on a table. It didn't matter how gentle they were, their leader yelled out in pain.

Don slowly peeled away a shoddy bandage from Leo's thigh. A swell of blood gushed out; and before you could say 'catastrophic hemorrhage', Donatello re-covered the gash. He choked on a hard crust of hopelessness. "What happened?"

"I fell." Attempting a smile, Leonardo didn't even try to lie well.

"On Karai's tantō?! I hope it was worth it." Donatello pictured the double-edged bitch. That was all the bedside manner Leo was going to get. "Raph, Mikey, hold him."

The two shocked brothers did what they were told. Raphael took Leonardo's shoulders while Mike grasped shin and ankle. Their brother had lost all his color. Life pooled under his leg and dripped on to the concrete.

The orderlies secured the patient.

Don had no business applying a tourniquet. Incorrect placement or insufficient pulse obliteration meant nerve damage; and if that happened, a teen with limited hands-on medical experience would have to remove the whole limb. And, the first time you amputate your brothers leg usually goes like clockwork, right?

Leo seized up in agony as the belt cinched tighter; the only pain management he had was screaming. Everyone was slipping around in Leonardo's blood. Mikey was crying.

The laceration had stopped bleeding, but, nothing was alright. Donatello still needed to flush out the wound, and the tourniquet was a ticking deathbomb.

Doctors have to be straight with their patients. "Leo, I'm sorry, but I'm going to gag you if you can't hold it together. Try telling us what happened instead of screaming, 'k? Because this is really going to hurt, now. You ready?"

Leonardo breathed it out, seething and nodding.

Donatello water-boarded the swollen, red slit.

Fearless sung like a blue canary. "She stabbed me, D! Arghh-shit! I couldn't get her off my shell. She slid down my body like a snake down the staff! _FUckme_ , Karai can dance."

"Fuck you, Leo!" Spit flecked out Raphael's mouth. Nobody wanted to hear how light on her feet the kunoichi was. The hard line on Mikey's face said he was thinking the same thing.

In regarding each brother, Leonardo got all three turtles mixed up. "Yeah, you wouldn't understand, Raph. Or you, Mikey! Don would, though, you'd get it. You wanna know why?"

Donnie clapped his hands to snatch everyone's attention. "No, we're done talking, now, I gotta sew you up."

"She's my Pop-Tarts." Leonardo was delirious. His head _thunked_ back on the cold, hard table like his spirit got sucked into a jet engine.

Red laid his head on his brother's plastron. He recoiled. "His heart!"

Donnie slid over to his recycled defibrillator. "Mikey, start mouth-to-mouth, shit! Raph, get all the metal off his body. I got the AED." He wheeled a tall, plastic cart back to the body. The body.

While Mikey worked, Donatello squeezed the retro-fitted, tentacle, ectrotrode pads in Leonardo's scute nooks.

Don heard a hollow recording of his voice, saying, "Clear!"

His brother's body arched up to heaven, and with each humming shock, the lights got weaker and weaker.

Donatello understood. "Zero radial pulse." That was the stupidest thing the genius had ever said.

Leonardo's wrist flopped on the med-bed.

Mikey folded over his brother. The youngest clasped Leo's hand and prayed quietly to God.

Donatello had to do it. He reached to close Leonardo's eyeballs - bugged out, yet flat.

Raphael returned to Earth and swatted Don's hand away. "No, he's fuckin' not!" Red pressed a finger to Leonardo's neck. "Leo. I didn't mean it!" Red's hateful last words to his dying brother haunted him already; and, they always would.

Leonardo was gone. Donatello fell to his knees heart forever charred and blackened, his brother had died for nothing. Karai would soon join him. Fuck you, Leo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N Leo actually made it. Nah, he's dead...or is he? lol :D Thanks for reading!


	11. L is for Lightsaber Dildos Challenge

Summary: For the Lightsaber Dildos Challenge - use an object in your fandom as a dildo.

A teen-aged April lives and trains with the Clan. Sexually frustrated, she realizes she has more problems than living in the sewers of New York.

RATED MATURE

ooooooooooooooo

Ever since her no-good Daddy had left town, April lived in the sewers with the boys. It was great because she was seventeen, and Splinter didn't make her go to school or foster care. There was only one problem in her idyllic, underground life.

April couldn't cum and she tried all the time.

Her clit had no end of attention, but it didn't matter, the redhead always ended up sweating, frustrated, and with one wicked, hand cramp.

Probably because she was a virgin.

So, maybe there were two problems in her life; it was hard to date when she lived in the Lower Lower East Side.

She needed a dildo.

Okay, three problems; cash was hard to come by when you didn't want to work. Sure, Splinter always had green stashed someplace, but April had morals. Maybe the kunoichi in training could slip into a sexy shop and steal one; no, she had a few brain cells, too.

Her hotbox was a little canon waiting to go bang; it was only a matter of time before someone got hurt.

The next morning, April joined the brothers around the table. As her cereal crunched, she gazed around the kitchen. The girl nearly choked on her Cheerios, a banana was on the counter. It's sweet, little imaginary voice called to her. "Let me split you, babe."

April shook her head and fell out of her daze. She looked at Mikey. "What did you say?

"The banana, babe, do ya wanna split it?"

"Oh. I kinda was thinking about saving it for later, you know, after practice."

"Oh, gurl, I need my vittles now. Last chance."

All heads stopped chewing, no one in their right mind refused food. April bit her lip and nodded.

Michelangelo peeled the skin down halfway, grinning. "Kinda hot, right?" The closest older brother, in this case, Rapahel, smacked the younger on the back of the head. "Sorry. Here."

April took ahold of the top half and broke the naked fruit off. She forced a smile, "Thanks."

Mikey paired up with April for sparing. She laughed as much as she sweat. After besting her for the fifth time, Michelangelo pulled her up to stand.

He meant it. "You're getting better every day."

She pushed the hair from her forehead. "Thanks, I don't feel like it, though."

Splinter dismissed the Clan. Raphael and Leonardo exited the dojo, on their way to the weight room and bathroom respectively. Donatello walked out chatting with Master Splinter.

Mikey and April were left alone in the dojo.

"It is all about rhythm, babe." With a casual grace, a pair of whirling nunchaku danced around his hard-muscled body. The handles slapped to a hard stop under his armpits. "And, not hitting yourself in the face."

He holstered his 'chucks on his belt.

"You make it look easy, it is so cool to watch you."

Mike rubbed the back of his neck. "Aw, don't make me blush."

"I just need more practice."

"What about a little one-on-one with me later? We can sneak out for pizza afterwards!"

"That's a great idea!" Stuffing her face was as close as she would get to satisfaction any time soon. She wrapped her arms around the Mikey's neck and gave him a big hug. "I can't wait!"

April's pelvis innocently pressed into Michelangelo and bumped into a rock-hard nunchaku.

A small, lewd moan escaped from her lips. Pretending Mike hadn't heard that from inches away, April continued the embrace. She didn't dare look up. April didn't want to stop.

Holding tight to the turtle, the desperate girl rocked up and down on the hardness she craved so badly. She barely moved at all. Just a little, and it wouldn't be weird. The mutant let her dry hump his wooden shaft in slow motion until she got shamefully, throbbing wet.

Mikey's shallow, shaky breath warmed April's neck. Each tortured inhale and exhale told her, he knew what she was doing.

Groaning, the boy twisted her shirt up in his hands. He tugged on the fabric and brushed his lips against her ear. "Look at me, April."

"Michelangelo!" Master Splinter roared through the intercom. "Come clean up this mess you left! That is all!"

The two teens bounced away from their super-heated embrace. April's chest heaved. Mikey turned shell, like he'd caught her getting undressed, and bolted for the door.

"Hey wait!"

Holding the door frame up, Mikey paused,

April looked at him. "You still wanna practice later, right?"

"Yeah." Mikey didn't know how to hide a smile. "I'll bring my softee 'chucks; much better for beginners."

"Perfect." April O'Neil hated splinters.

Later that night, April leaned on her bedroom door and let out a big sigh of relief. Clutching a practice nunchaku, she kissed her precious Michelangelo dildo. The girl couldn't have done it without him. He was her fucking hero.

April's fingers skimmed over rounded, mushroom cap ends of the nunchaku. The plastic handles were much softer and thicker than its wooden counterpart. Running a satisfying cylinder through her closed hand, she imagined the silky, smooth finish pressed into her cunt; rolling and spreading her wildflower.

She was going chain deep tonight.

April stripped off sweaty clothes and got in bed with her boyfriend. The shoddy metal cot squeaked and rattled.

Laying on her back, she held the handles together and let the thin, metal chain dangle. She tapped the chain on her mound enjoying the sweet, tinkling sound and the sensation of the weight bouncing on and off her skin.

April let one handle drape over her hip crease and grasped the other. Sliding the dildo up and down, she massaged her aching slit and her bubblegum folds. Oddly, she thought of Michelangelo gently slapping her cunt with the handle. She couldn't help saying, "Ah, that's it."

Her clit puffed up out its hood. Her gut begged to be stretched.

The virgin eased a thick, orange shaft inside. "Mikey." She moaned for no good reason. No one was busting into her room.

April writhed around on the sheets testing her depth, and jutting her hips up, the nunchaku pounded her cervix. Fucking finally. Yes, yes, there! Her Kegels shivered in the heat. She gasped, clenching and unclenching around a weaponized dildo, April was losing control. This is all she had ever needed. Her core spasmed and rejoiced for the first time.

April O'Neil came to realize, she had one less problem.

oooooooooooooooooo

A/N

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!

If you liked this I have other stories you may also enjoy.

Thank you again for reading!


	12. C is for Coming out the Closet

Fluffy, bro, I love you stuff. Leo and Raph have gathered everyone to spread the gay news, This is M/M and proud of it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Leo, I _really_ don't think 'coming out'to the public is the best way to get people to accept mutants."

Sliding his arms under and around Raph, pulling his partner close, Leo kissed the worry from Raph's face. Leo whispered, "I didn't mean come _out to_ the public. Not yet. I thought you would like to show our brothers that you had captured the heart of _their Fearless Leader_."

Raph let out a relived chuckle, and said, hovering just as close to Leo's ear, "I could carry you in there." Caramel eyes flickered down to how Leo hooked his thumbs on Raphael's jeans. Red smirked wider, "That'd really show 'em."

Nodding, Leo slid his hands lower, quietening his voice, "Sure would."

Raph let out a low breath on the soft skin under Leo's ear, "But, maybe I feel like being gentle?" The air was lightly knocked out of Leo as his shell hit the wall. Raphael asked, "What do ya think about that?"

"You can do whatever you want to me, baby." Leo pulled Raphael into another kiss. This one slow. Passionate. The turtles' embrace deepened.

Raph came up for air. "Isn't everybody waitin' on us, right now?"

"We have fifteen minutes." Leo mumbled, dipping his head, and traced light kisses down Red's neck. Fearless's practiced hand tucked down the back of Raphael's britches and coaxed his lover's tail. "It's our party."

The red-banded turtle's eyelids fluttered closed in pleasure. He couldn't say no to his love. "Fuck me."

After they fooled around for another minute, the pair straightened out each other's masks. Leo placed another soft kiss on Raphael's lips before walking backwards towards the door. "Let's go tell the Clan what's up."

Raph shook out and rearranged his hard on accordingly. He and his partner for life moved down the hallway. Raphael's stomach twisted in a knot of fire thinking about the looks his brothers would give him and Leo. His Father. Their Father.

The hotheaded turtle slowed his pace before reaching the door to the tv room.

But then, Raphael saw Leo's smile and their hands laced together. Fingers wound tight; the fire-knot untangled. Raph moved over the threshold with his mate.

There was Dad, Mikey, Don, and, April. All smiling, surrounded by pizza, and raising their plastic solo cups. Together.

"To the happy couple!"

Leo and Raph's faces split into grins.

Fearless addressed the jovial crowd. "You guys knew?! Well. Good. That went exactly as planned."

"I love you, Leo." The sentiment glided off Raphael's tongue.

Leonardo leaning in and gently kissed Raphael in front of everyone. "I love you, too."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Feels? Did you like? Please holler if you did! xoxo


End file.
